Enemy at the gate Alternative universe
by mimirent
Summary: Sheppard is stabbed instead of Ronon. Sheppard Whump.


_What if Sheppard got stabbed instead of Ronon. Season Finale: Enemy at the gate. _

_Shep __whump__. _

"We got company" Lorne shouted as Rodney worked.

Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon and Lorne shot at the Wraith, a wraith got close to Ronon read to attack him but John fired at him rapidly but was over take by two and was thrown backwards, he was able to get a knife out to hit one of the Wraith but was unable to stop the second one from stabbing him in the chest, breaking through his vest and connected to the left side of his chest, He fell to his knee's and everyone went there to defend his prone body.

"Sheppard" "John" "Colonel" were all shouted at the same time as his vision grayed. Ronon and Lorne kept firing as Teyla leaned over John.

"John you must hang on" she said as she clutched his head between her hands.

He coughed and blood dribbled down his chin and then down his cheek.

"Rodney you must hurry" Teyla cried as she put her hand over his wound and pressed hard on his chest.

"Argh" he cried in pain as he felt her press down hard.

"Done we can go now" Rodney cried, Ronon and Lorne grabbed Sheppard's arms and half carried him through the gate. Teyla shot more shots and then they both raced through the gate.

"We need a Doctor" Lorne shouted, while Ronon put pressure on John's wound and tried to keep him awake.

Teyla and Rodney were next to them surrounding Sheppard as he coughed up more blood and suddenly his chest stopped moving. Dr. Keller was there pulled John onto the gurney with the help of the 3 men. While Teyla left her hand entwined with Johns no moving and cold hand, a tear ran down her face looking at John's usually smirking face to be cold and dark.

"You better hang on Sheppard or I will kill you" Ronon threatened gruffly as John was pulled into the theatre. They were pushed away from the door and they all sat heavily in the small plastic chairs.

Teyla wiped her hands on the pants leg. The city made loud crashing noises as it moved across the earth Atmosphere while Dr. Keller fought for Colonel Sheppard's life.

"He's Crashing" they heard the whine of the paddles as Dr. Keller's staff tried to save Sheppard.

OoooOoooO

Teyla would have cried for joy when Dr. Keller came out if it was not for the situation.

"How's Sheppard?" Rodney asked anxiously from behind his computer.

"He's going to be fine, it was a bit of touch and go during the surgery and he should make a full recovery" Dr. Keller said and she beamed at the now grinning team.

"Can we see him?" Ronon asked gruffly, Sheppard had gotten hurt defending him when he should have been able to. The tall man shoulders were slumped with guilt.

"Yes but do not wake him up" Dr. Keller warned as she waggled her finger at them.

Teyla and Rodney were quickly moving to John's side while Ronon stayed back looking at his team leader. He had white scrubs on with the top of bandages sticking out under the v-neck. He had a nasal canal, giving him oxygen, he dearly needed. Teyla gently stroked his non-IV taped hand, she wished John to wake up even if Dr. Keller would not allow it.

"Come on Sheppard, stop being a drama queen and wake up" Rodney muttered as he sat on a nearby infirmary bed.

"Can it McKay" Ronon muttered as the ranting scientist continued.

"Thanks big guy" came a weak voice and they all looked down to find their team leader moving his head to look at them.

"John it is good to see you are feeling better" Teyla said as she squeezed his forearm.

"Yeah Sheppard next time don't get stabbed" Rodney said.

"I'll try to remember that Rodney" John said as he moved and grunted.

Then a frown creased his forehead and looked around panic in his eyes.

"Did we get the hive?" John asked as he sat up and panted slightly as the room tilted. Ronon caught the team leader and helped lower him back to the ground.

"Relax Sheppard we took out the hive, blew it up" Ronon said.

"Yeah us" John said weakly and he shifted to get comfortable.

Teyla gently pulled the blanket up his chest.

"Rest John"

"Yeah Sheppard i got everything under control after all I am a genius" Rodney said.

"Sounds like a good..." he never finished his sentence as his eyes dropped shut and he fell into a deep sleep. All the team could hear was soft snore from their team leader.

OoooOoooO

Teyla walked into the infirmary to see a bored looking John heating blue Jell-O.

"John it is good to see you up" Teyla said and touched her forehead to his.

"Me too" he muttered.

"Dr. Keller said it would be alright if you join us on the balcony" Teyla said and smiled as she watched John's face explode in a large happy grin.

He quickly put his legs over the edge of the bed and with Teyla's help he was able to stand.

"She said to take it slow John" Teyla said a motherly tone as she helped him out to the balcony.

"SO this is where everyone is" John said as he stepped out to the balcony.

"Good to see you up and about Colonel" Mr. Woolsey said as he looked at him.

"Me too" John agreed as leaned on the balcony, and looked out at the large red bridge across from that.

"Me too" he said under his breath.

The End.

I can't belife its over. I'm so sad.

Mimi Rent


End file.
